


【米英】小憩／A Catnap

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [40]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英－英国不清楚美国是怎么发现他躲在这里午睡的，又觉得没必要特地问。似乎从很久以前开始美国就总有办法找到他。在一望无际的大草原上那金发的孩童会像颗炮弹似地冲到他的怀里，能把他撞得从原地飞出去；再后来，他会骑着马沿着海岸线狂奔朝着还没靠岸的航船高声喊「英国，我看到你了哦！」；再后来，那个金发青年驾驶着他引以为傲的金属飞行器跨过大西洋，弯下腰对着在侧翻的坦克下躲着雨的他说「找到你了，英国。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

如果不是眼皮受到那束明亮的暖色光刺激，被温暖和慵懒包裹的英国大概一时半刻都不会醒来。

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，视线前方不远处的美国青年正一脸玩味地望着他：「嗨。」浓金色的头发和蓝眼睛在阳光下明晃晃的，颇为刺眼。

「嗨……」

英国人努力地评估自己现在的处境。没记错的话他不过是利用国际会议中午休会的时间，悄悄潜到大楼角落这个配置了长沙发的房间里小憩。

只是跟睡着之前的情况不同，现在他身上多了件明显比他尺寸大上不少的西装外套，皮鞋和袜子都脱掉了，而他的小腿正水平跨在美国人的大腿上。

显然也正是他睡得比往常更温暖的理由。

今天的午餐美国是跟南北美洲的家伙们坐在一起的，大概是谈贸易的事情，而他则跟英联邦的国家一桌，两人也就把私下见面的安排推到下午会议结束后。

英国不清楚美国是怎么发现他躲在这里午睡的，又觉得没必要特地问。似乎从很久以前开始美国就总有办法找到他。

在一望无际的大草原上那金发的孩童会像颗炮弹似地冲到他的怀里，能把他撞得从原地飞出去；再后来，他会骑着马沿着海岸线狂奔朝着还没靠岸的航船高声喊「英国，我看到你了哦！」；再后来，那个金发青年驾驶着他引以为傲的金属飞行器跨过大西洋，弯下腰对着在侧翻的坦克下躲着雨的他说「找到你了，英国。」

再后来……总之，还有很多后来。

所以这到底算什么，野兽的直觉吗。

英国这么想着，窝在沙发上的身躯懒懒地动了动，在立刻起身和再偷懒片刻两个选项间纠结起来。

美国人的手很不老实地放在他的脚踝上，手指绕成一圈轻轻摩挲，然后顺着他裤腿的空隙往上探，英国狠狠地瞪了他一眼，抬起脚往美国人的肚子戳了一下。

美国人假装吃痛地皱了眉：「哇，我当了这么久的歇脚凳，就换来这样的感谢？」

英国人懒得陪他演戏，把美国人的外套又往上提了提，仍保持躺着的姿势：「呵……难得你有耐心这么坐着不动。」

美国晃了晃手上的智能手机：「有很多事情可以做嘛。国防部最近开发了监测核潜艇动力的程序，可以破例给你看哦。」

「等你家国会批准了再来说，」英国翻了个白眼，「还有小心别又让俄罗斯黑客钻了空子。」还特地在说「又」的时候加重了语气——他是真的担心美国。

「好好好。」美国不以为意地扬了扬嘴角，左手一下一下地摸着英国的小腿肚。简直是驱逐困意的敌人，英国心想。

「真搞不懂人类怎么会对这些电子产品如此狂热……你还很配合这些潮流。」想起手机里那些公务需要的应用程序都是由秘书马里欧手把手指导他才掌握使用技巧这件事，他难免有些腹诽。

「本来就是我家国民最先开发出来的玩意儿嘛。」留意到英国不明显地翻了个身，美国转移了话题，「倒是你，不怕西装皱了吗？」

反正从躺到沙发上小憩开始就已经皱了，英国心想，随口答：「又不是多特别的衣服，回去再熨烫就行。」

「明明就很认真地搭配了嘛，」年轻国家放下手机，在沙发靠背上支起手臂，盯着年长国家手腕位置那枚玫瑰花蕾形状的袖扣，「我喜欢那个，挺好的。」

英国的头从沙发上抬起，很快又躺回去，试图不让美国发现自己脸上的红晕和抿起的嘴角。说实话他自己也很喜欢那袖扣，小巧又过分高调，是他心目中归为「恰到好处」这个分类的饰品。

只是没想到美国这个向来对服饰不太上心的家伙会发现，又说不定是因为穿在自己身上对方才会发现吧……

然而他一时又不太愿意承认这种想法：「就你的品味，看什么都觉得挺好的吧。」

「哈哈，那个很适合你哦，」美国没在意他的挖苦，「很漂亮。」

「……哼。」英国终于还是无法藏住笑意，嘴角翘了起来。

「下午的会议什么时候开始」

「已经开始啰。」

「？！你为什么不叫醒我？！」英国人提高了嗓音，飞快地坐直上身，几乎从沙发上跳了起来。

「哈哈，开玩笑的，负责主持的家伙还没醒呢。」美国晃了晃手机，画面显然是国际会议会场的实况，还能看到西班牙在正中间的讲台上睡得东倒西歪的模样——老天，那个伊比利亚蠢货竟然就那样大咧咧地仰躺在讲台上午睡。

「……你什么时候在会场里装了监控……」

「我可没装，只是刚好链接上而已。」

哪里能有这么多「刚好」，这个狡诈的美国人。英国在心里咕哝，注意到美国突然又举起手机对向自己，不知是在拍照还是录像，他立刻又皱起眉头：「你在干嘛？」

「嗯？拍你刚睡醒的样子啊。」美国人厚着脸皮回答，丝毫没有侵犯他肖像权的自觉。

「这小混蛋。」英国人终于抬起脚朝美国的胸肌来了一下，接着飞快地收起双腿，从沙发上站起身来，绷着脸把盖在自己身上许久的外套扔回美国身上。听到后者放肆的笑声，他也忍不住笑了，严肃的表情只绷住了几秒。

缓慢地穿上袜子和鞋子，又尽量抚平衬衫上的皱痕过后，回头看美国还岔着腿坐在沙发上不动：「你不打算回会场？」

「你不打算看我刚才拍的照片？」美国眨眨眼睛，完全无视了他的问题，反倒伸出一只手就把站着的英国准确地拉进他的怀里。

简直幼稚。英国这么想着，倒是没有挣开那手臂，口是心非地回答：「……不看，不想知道被你拍下了多少丑态。」

「真的不看？」美国人把解锁了的手机扔进英国人怀里，双手的手臂拢在一起环住英国人的肩膀，下巴靠近他的脖颈，鼻梁和德克萨斯的金属框先后蹭过他的耳侧。

「……笨蛋。」英国小声骂了句，在美国人箝得牢固的怀抱里扭动几下找了个舒适的位置，一副不情愿的表情拿起美国人的手机，手指缓慢地划过那屏幕里自己的睡脸。

看自己睡觉时的照片是种奇妙的感觉，明知道是自己，但那种平静和缺乏警戒心的神情却又像是别人——再加上这些照片还是身后这率性而为的美国青年拍下的。

好吧，至少……不算什么丑态。英国心想。

这个午后的阳光很好，透光的窗户下能看到空气里的浮尘，一点一点的白光，窗外的植物已经生长出几处绿色，依稀还传来了清脆的鸟叫声，彷佛都在宣示着严寒的季节即将结束。

而美国人的怀抱一如往常地温暖有力，似乎从来不被季节干扰。

英国人往后扬起头，重量都靠到了美国人的肩膀上，那青年则顺势在他的粗眉毛上亲了一下，又笑起来。

即便别扭如这英国人，也不得不承认这是个无比舒坦的午后小憩。

－Fin－


	2. 情话／Love Words

听见身后传来咚咚咚的脚步声时，英国人心虚地缩了缩肩膀。

「你大半夜起床就为了喝酒？」美国人全身上下只套了条长裤，他边揉着鼻梁边朝廚房的料理台走来。

「你竟然醒了……明明连小精灵都没发现的，」英国小声嘟嚷着，把手上的酒瓶放下，踮起脚尖从顶上的柜子里拿出两个玻璃酒杯，问：「你要喝吗？」

「不了，」美国打开冰箱，从里面拿了瓶可口可乐出来，「啪嗤」一声打开，仰起脖子咕嘟咕嘟地灌下几口。

英国「哼」了一声，看美国人喝可乐时上下滚动的喉结，视线再往下是晒得健康的脖子和粗壮臂膀，想起不久前那手臂还抓着他在床上折腾、情事后又环抱着他让他差点呼吸困难，他居然有点……害羞起来。

美国留意到他的视线，转头笑着问：「你改变主意想喝可乐吗？可以分给你哦。」

「……笨蛋。」英国翻了个白眼以掩饰脸上的不自在。他转过身把手伸向酒瓶，往高脚酒杯里倒出小半杯，端起琥珀红的液体晃了晃，抿进一口，然后满足地瞇起眼睛。

美国挑了挑眼角，朝英国走近，伸手拉过那包裹在睡袍下的身躯，体格的差距让他刚好能从背后完整地兜住对方：「我来猜猜这是什么酒。」

英国心知一身怪力的年轻国家暂时不会松开手臂，也就连假意挣扎都省略了。他懒懒地举起酒杯又抿了口：「这是英属维京岛上个月送来的酒。至于品种嘛——」他侧头瞥了眼身后的美国青年，语气再戏谑不过，「说了也白费工夫，反正你这不懂酒又没品味的野蛮家伙也不懂。」

「哦——居然被还在收取殖民地赠礼的国家批评了，」美国人的脸皮向来厚如城墙，那种出于亲昵的嘲讽对他来说毫无杀伤力。他低下头去亲英国人白皙纤细的后脖颈，并在那肌肤上吐气：「再野蛮没品位也是你选的男人。」

嘴唇的热度和湿润触感落在脖颈上，英国的脸颊和身躯顺势就热了起来。他很快地把酒杯里本就不多的液体都咽下，回过头瞪着身后的人时满脸羞恼：「到底哪里学来的这些油腔滑调，你以前……可不是这种人。」

「你怎么就知道我不是？」美国青年笑着反问，没有德克萨斯装饰的天蓝色眼睛像刷上一层光亮。

英国看着那神情瞬间就说不出话来了——那大概是他最难以抗拒的表情……之一吧。

趁年长国家尚未作出反应，年轻国家飞快地啄了下他湿润的嘴唇，然后舔舔舌头，说：「闻起来像朗姆酒的气味，舔上去却是树莓的味道，酸酸甜甜的。」

对方没看酒瓶上的文字却还是说了个准，英国只好投降一般地把身体重量全往背后靠：「你这家伙到底是什么野生动物啊。」

「哈哈，」美国人扬起嘴角，颇满意地接住怀里那份没多少负担的重量，然后说：「甲酸乙酯。」

「……哈？」

「你嘴唇的味道，跟甲酸乙酯的特征一样。」

「谁会了解甲酸乙酯的特征是什么啊，」美国人突如其来的冷知识让英国人感到好笑又莫名其妙，他甚至搞不清楚那到底算是褒义还是贬义，「再说，那是种什么化学成分啊……」

「那是银河中心的气体，」美国青年厚实的手掌移动着覆盖到英国人的手背上，低下脑袋埋进他的脖颈，浓金色头发插入亚麻金色的发丝间：「我现在怀抱着银河哦。」

「……」那臂膀和手掌把英国人包裹得彻底，夜晚的冷空气和困倦被驱赶得一乾二净，竟然让他的鼻子有些发酸。他也说不清现在这一刻的多愁善感是来自那位多年的邻居兼国民的忌日影响，还是身后这家伙的怀抱和话语总能像火炉一样把他心里的薄弱冰块融化。

片刻过后年长国家才嗫嚅着嘴唇说：「就爱说些莫名其妙的话。」

「你害羞了，」年轻国家低沉的笑声从肌肤间隙传来，他的手往上缓缓攀爬探进领口松散的睡袍，并在英国人的胸口轻轻抚摸：「那是我说进这里的情话哦……亚瑟。」

是啊，这专属于阿尔弗雷德的、意义不明的、煽动人心的该死情话。

英国人在闭上泛红的眼睛前这么想着。

－Fin－


End file.
